


<Velvet Goldmine>

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: Velvet goldmine, naked on your chain, I will be your King Vocano right for you again and again.天鹅绒金矿，被你束缚被你看穿仿佛不着一物，我要成为你的火山之王一次又一次地向你喷薄。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 1





	

**Author's Note:**

> *梗源绿绳老师，感谢protein老师的邀请…虽然我拖了n久还魔改成了这样通篇胡说八道的鬼东西(。  
> *醒脾放出2.0，可能涉及天雷如下：高跟鞋、口红、恋爱脑OOC。

他正与他对视……加上“或许”二字吧，他想着，也可以选择改成“与它”。毕竟他其实在凝视着镜头，玻璃冰凉地映着他此时此刻的模样，深处又像藏着瞳孔。那么看着镜头的人呢，伊斯坎达尔呢，又是否在层层玻璃的那一侧与他对视、也在凝望着他，还是只公事公办地扫过这一刻被收拢在画面里的每一个角落？但眼睛还是要冷淡，睫毛垂着锋利弧度，专业地假装出一副高不可攀的模样，只是不知实情的观众给埃尔梅罗二世定性的气质大体如此，他其实紧张又难以克制某些太复杂的情绪，快门声响起一次、然后下一次，直到从镜头前退役其后的伊斯坎达尔宣布可以拍摄下一张相片。他绷紧的肩膀松下去。

台本说要他清高又干渴，这样的难题偏偏会在他见到伊斯坎达尔的那一刻就迎刃而解，毕竟原本美与爱与情欲大抵就不可分割。就算要对此寻根究底，韦伯·维尔维特还是能在眼前描绘十年前短短几秒的画面，故事中一度被神化般了的主角虽然此刻只套着随意至极的T恤站在不远处的阴影里，但身形并没有多大差别。伊斯坎达尔当年也算另辟蹊径得成功至极，并不单指事业的向上，他只是在舞台前端简单地转身折返的片刻，就足够让韦伯·维尔维特怀抱改变人生那般沉重的景仰，再在十年间由埃尔梅罗二世将诸多爱慕，与他到底还难以启齿、难以正视的一切都添加其中。

毕竟他只是穿着——或者，准确一些地说，盖着那猩红色的披风罢了，厚重却柔软的布料垂下去，堪堪遮住些暂且还不能太过露骨的位置，皮肤苍白的腿从褶皱间伸出来，局促地又落到堆叠在地上的部分，像踩着云。韦伯·维尔维特甚至能将它的尺寸都背出来，十年前它穿在伊斯坎达尔身上，下摆在转身时划着某种君临天下的气质，于是他追着那背影奔跑至今，却是这样赤裸地被它裹着，像被它的主人拥抱。而伊斯坎达尔分明就在几米之外而已，被相机遮挡着看不真切，但一定正在看他，看着正沉浸在视线和温度的触碰之中的、羞赧又好像浪荡的埃尔梅罗二世。

想象你躺在它怀里就是了。他说。语气平稳、绝不刻意再压低声线，充满足够浓厚的公事公办，正经得全无正拍着情色画面、正不着痕迹地戳刺对方的意味，于是补充也并不像欲盖弥彰：虽然第一次尝试这种风格会紧张也情有可原，但余认为放松一些会比较好，这里只有我们而已，不会被别人看去。

所以只能当做一段友善的指导。埃尔梅罗二世理所当然地被从些奇诡的旖旎假想中拖拽而出，假想中的伊斯坎达尔如他先前叙述的那般牵动他的躯体，拉扯他身上仅存的布料，触碰淌过披风滑落的轨迹、指尖按着布料遮掩的皮肤；像伊斯坎达尔亲自对他做着拍摄计划中的粗略梗概，要轻而易举地捏碎高高在上的薄冰，不止是观赏他被浸在昏沉中的那点慵懒美丽——埃尔梅罗二世只是谨慎地被指导着将腿弯勾在沙发扶手上，赤红色自始至终都严丝合缝地遮挡他的腰胯，沉重又轻飘地压着生长的欲望。他斜斜枕在另一侧的扶手上，长发有些垂落在地，颤抖得实在显而易见。而他只是看着并不刺目的纯白色灯光，错觉那些不可告人的窘境已经无所遁形。

又或者摄影师的确将他的一切尽收眼底，埃尔梅罗二世仓促地阖上眼，指尖隔着层层堆叠的布料落在腿间，暗示意味显得就足够赤裸。不过是对半勃的情欲雪上加霜罢了，他蹙着眉咬起下唇，喉口收缩着堵住一切静态相片不需要的声音，他错觉自己真的在伊斯坎达尔的注视下肖想他的一切，错觉自己的确只是沉浸在半梦半醒之间，正做些自欺欺人的矜持去遮掩他依靠对方自渎的现状。

现在把手伸到披风下去，小子，摆个样子也可以，不过如果你追求效果的话——这一点的选择权在你手上。他听出伊斯坎达尔似乎十分体贴地将语气放得亲切又坦荡，但埃尔梅罗二世着实已经被目不可视的什么逼到狼狈不堪，全然是要抛下精益求精之类信条，他只能直着指节按在自己一侧胯骨。如同即将被揭穿那些惺惺作态的拙劣演技一般窘迫，绝不敢在被伊斯坎达尔看着的清醒认知中再恍惚分毫。他从未如此地不想听见伊斯坎达尔的声音、看见伊斯坎达尔的面庞与身躯，片刻之前那些旖旎梦境已经较夜晚的都过火太多，而意欲推脱给演技或专业的失态也着实破绽百出。

空气里本该有胡椒与龙涎香溢散，他却只能在披风与它主人那烈火般的气味里窒闷。那也算是过于浓重的刺激，被伊斯坎达尔一语中的地，他都仿佛拥有了正在被他拥抱的实感，仿佛其实抬眼就能对上视线、开口就能得到亲吻，浪潮因此不降反增。如果继续呢，如果冠上逼真的借口破罐破摔呢，他在那一声一声仍未停止的快门里几近自暴自弃地想着。烟卷分明近在咫尺，在半米外前景里翻倒的桌边散落；他分明片刻之后就会被尼古丁淹没，却还偏偏对此急不可耐。

他的腕骨僵硬一瞬间或一世纪之久后等来一张被摄影师认可的照片，埃尔梅罗二世如获大赦地匆忙坐起，睁眼太快，看向伊斯坎达尔都只能眼见光幻视斑驳陆离，那几秒里后者已经开始调整布局，暂且得以休整喘息的人弯下身去随手捡起落在披风上的一支烟。偏向橙黄色的火焰腾燃而起，勉强地以自己不同于伊斯坎达尔的红将他拯救于假意含情脉脉的海，那点聊胜于无的镇定作用被他如同渴求爱一般地渴求，普通香烟不够直白的辛辣也绝不足以要他被戳刺出朦胧的苦痛。

但他只是在等着更为艰涩的审判而已，那只手最终按照拍摄计划捏着他的面颊，是与他的皮肤截然不同的深色，他知道对比强烈得充满暗示意味，也知道伊斯坎达尔恐怕是为了相片效果才要这样强硬地抬起他下颌。埃尔梅罗二世偶一抬起视线就撞在火里，仿佛真的被那双眼睛灼烧得痛了那般垂落眼睫，仓皇地转去注视镜头下方三寸，却还颤得像要流泪。摄影师不置可否，只是如同白纸黑字书写的那样，拇指揉过薄薄唇瓣，在快门声里停滞许久。相较之下十分冰凉的膏体终于还是贴上嘴唇，埃尔梅罗二世在余光里看着那与伊斯坎达尔如出一辙的鲜亮色彩，全部的细胞都开始叫嚣：你多像被他吻着，被咬住下唇厮磨，直到血都涌出来，疼痛、腥和甜都说你真真切切地活在此刻……仅仅此刻而已。

他也绝无法站起来不管不顾地从中脱身或是要求独自一人冷静片刻，且不论那牢牢束缚他的工作与类似于爱慕的情愫，他穿着的鞋——像刀尖一般锋利的鞋跟将他的脚踝向后扳出相当不可思议的弧度，似乎连站起都全无可能。它们被拍过特写了，是会被用在某处排版的装饰性角落、还是干脆放大为占领整页的主体？从他的角度无法对其进行描摹，只能猜想画面里瘦削的躯体、突出的踝骨，以及本不该被绷出如此弧度的足弓：薄薄皮肤下血管的色彩会一清二楚么，后系带的款式真的如同人们所言般糜乱么。

伊斯坎达尔在这短暂的时间里甚至算不上僭越，埃尔梅罗二世直到他又回到相机前都不敢再看他，也就无从知晓对方究竟是彻彻底底的公事公办，还是或许含有那么一星半点的私心能够被他稍微取悦。机械声响落地时将幻梦都切割成尘埃般的碎纸，不留半点能够用以考究的蛛丝马迹。

最后一张相片里他要稍微张开嘴，口型像一声浅浅惊呼。也像说“爱”的前期准备。可能是某种暗示意味浓烈得过于暧昧不清，叫人要自顾自地烦恼起诸如究竟在哪一步时说爱为好的空想。他的喉咙有些干涸的刺痛，半个音节未发，只有烟雾顺着动作自顾自地溢散开去，它们向上去遮掩根本不该流露半点爱意的眼睛，他的眼睛也感到刺痛，在连续的快门声里仿佛被突然叫醒在亮光里。那支烟还烧着，他的嘴唇仿佛被稍微牵扯，罪魁祸首则在纸卷顶端留下鲜艳炽烈的色彩。埃尔梅罗二世试图在这最后的须臾间暗自排演自己怎样收场，显而易见的动情和他本身同样赤裸，这因而显然不是能够依照往常那般握手道别的场合。

要说情色时常被烟草捆绑销售，它至少比故事廉价易得得多。它其实已经即将燃尽，无论如何都不再具备能够为人所爱的美丽，灰烬攒得太多，在某次微不可见的颤抖里轻飘飘地坠落下去，像这场故事本应有的终结就此到来。冷却的尘埃全掉在埃尔梅罗二世不着寸缕的腿根，他皱着眉去抹，却留下一道干燥滑腻的痕迹更无法收场。他仿佛听见脚步声里有伊斯坎达尔发出半声笑来，随后光斑的幻觉跳动在骤然来袭的黑暗里，他不清不楚地被彻底铺天盖地的光与热笼罩、被亲吻，而隔着薄薄烟灰按在他皮肤上的，是他片刻前肖想过的那双手。


End file.
